


I Owe You

by evansrogerskitten



Category: John Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: 18+, 2018 Smut Appreciation Day, Complete Canon Divergence, F/M, Face-Fucking, Implied Smut, NSFW, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, blowjob, like this could be crack fic, male receiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: When your vehicle breaks down, you and John find something to do to pass the time until help arrives.





	I Owe You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2018 Smut Appreciation Day!
> 
> For SPN Kink Bingo, Square Filled: Face Fucking

You grasped the roll bar above your head as the Jeep lurched in place. Two more attempts to pull the vehicle out of the mud and then John sighed in defeat. The Jeep gave up, now filthy as John turned the ignition off.

“Seriously?” you asked, annoyed as all hell.“What the fuck are we supposed to do now?”

John had insisted on taking his new Jeep off roading in the hills and begged for you to go with him, despite his older son’s warning that something stupid would happen. Begging had been a good look on John and rarely one you’d seen, and he promised you’d be back in time to meet up with Sam and Dean for dinner. 

But now here the two of you were, flanked by two grassy fields as the Jeep sunk into a ditch of debris and thick mud.

“Sorry,” John grimaced. “At least it's sunny.”

You peered out of the open window and sighed. “Yeah.” The hinge on the Jeep squeaked as you pushed it open, and you jumped across the mud in two leaps to reach the grass. John smiled as he followed you, his boots squishing and sinking in the mud as he moved. He shed his jacket and laid it on the grass so you’d have a place to sit.

“You know, for such a badass I’m surprised a little mud bothers you so much.” He teased, and you couldn’t help but reflect his smile.

“Shut up.”

John walked back to the Jeep to fiddle with the engine and the tires, before he pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Got reception. Thank god.”

“Yeah, hey Dean. We...yeah, yeah. Well I’d like to see you try and get it out of this.” John rolled his eyes, a trait his son had perfected before nodding his head. “Yeah, mud. We’re about three miles...Just get your brother to track our GPS, alright? You can get a truck?”

John listened and then chuckled quietly. “Yeah, she’s not too happy with me.” He glanced over and smiled at you. “Call me when you got a truck and you’re on the way. Yeah. Yeah okay. Thanks Dean.”

“How long?” You asked as soon as he ended the call.

“Couple hours he thinks. Gotta go find a truck to...borrow, and then come find us to dig us out.”

You rolled your eyes. “You so owe me.”

“I do.” John settled down on the grass next to you. “I’ll make it up to you.”

You closed your eyes and tipped your face up to the sun. He’d be in deep shit if it was raining.

“So what do we do now?” You asked after ten minutes. The forest was quiet around you except for a light breeze and some birds singing a late autumn song. “Wanna fuck?”

John laughed, shaking his head. “You get right to it, don’t ya?”

You smiled and shrugged, looking up at the trees again. “We do have time to kill.”

John reached for your cheek as his lips met yours. His hands moved under your top to grab your waist and pull you closer. You broke away with a gasp as he kissed down your neck.

“I wanna suck you off,” you said as his lips found your favorite sensitive spot. He could fuck you in the field later. 

John smirked and met your eyes. “Uhhh I thought I owed you?”

You were bored and horny, and didn’t feel like picking wildflowers or something equally lame. To pass the time, you could trade favors first. “You do. I just wanted to go down on you in the Jeep but clearly that’s not gonna happen so come on,” you pressed your hands on his chest and pushed him back a few inches. “Fuck my mouth, baby.”

“This a trick?” John asked as he stood. He looked around the field before unzipping his pants. “You aren’t gonna bite me, are you?”

“No,” you shook your head and reached out for him. “I just wanna is all.”

John smiled, moving his hands to the sides of your head as you tugged his hardening cock out of his boxers and licked up his shaft. He was warm and salty, and you let your mouth fill with spit before taking him deep. John groaned, nearly bending over at the waist. His reactions were heard through the forest and you smirked as you sucked in his length, loving the echo of his deep moan. This was more like it.

John was hard and dripping precum on your tongue, and you wanted to taste the rest. “Fuck my face, John.”

His dark eyes met yours for a silent reassurance that you really wanted that. You nodded and sucked his cock head between your lips, earning a grumbled curse. Gradually he started to rock his hips, his cock sliding in and out of your hollowed cheeks. Your exaggerated moan told him to keep going, and he fucked deeper, your throat constricting as you took him.

John tipped his head back towards the sky and you bobbed your head with his thrusts, his cock fully hard in and out. You grasped his balls to find they were high and tight, and John’s thighs shook. You slid back and took a deep breath, one hand stroking his dick while the other held the back of his thigh.

“Don’t fall over,” you gasped.

“Jesus christ, sweetheart,” John groaned louder, the forest echoing the noise back as you took him in your mouth over and over, working him until he was at his high. You felt the stutter from his toes to his thighs, up to his shoulders and arms, and then with a roar he was spilling down your throat. You moaned praises as you swallowed every drop, cleaning him up with your tongue when he was spent.

“What the fuck,” he gasped as he staggered backwards. “God baby girl, I didn’t...fuck, that was so good.”

“Good,” you smiled. You sat back onto his jacket on the grass and watched him zip up his pants. 

With a shake of his head, John sat down next to you fully dressed again, albeit sweatier and breathing a little bit deeper. “That was great, perfect, don’t get me wrong. But I thought I owed you.”

“You do,” you smiled, unzipping your jeans and tugging them down. You smiled as you stretched your arms above your head and laid down in the warm grass. “Now it’s my turn. Get to work.”

You quickly found out that your moans echoed in the forest even louder than John’s.

It never hurts to have a Winchester owe you something.

**Author's Note:**

> Do not copy and paste my writing anywhere without my consent. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post. DATE


End file.
